Yet another Robin's Past tale
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: Robin is being sent mysterious letters by someone... who could it be? Read and Review. The name says what the story is mainly about. T because I'm schzophrenic.
1. Little Bird Falling

**Ok so I know you all probably think I fell off the face of the planet, but I'm back with a new show and story. I've been reading a lot of fanfiction about this show, so if I accidentally included something similar to your plot or something like that and you want me to make it not just PM me. Well here it is.**

_Disclaimer: Young Justice nor the Justice League belong to me never have if they did I wouldn't have to write this now would I?_

Little Bird Falling

**Abandoned Warehouse at the Pier 6 pm**

"KF watch out!" Robin cried as he saw Kid Flash thrown into a wall.

"Hello little birdie, I'm under orders not to kill you yet but your friends have no such protection."  
>A woman with a cat mask says stepping into the light. She pulls out two trident shaped daggers and throws them at Aqualad who was pull M'gann's unconscious form away from the red hot flames.<p>

"Kaldur!" Robin runs forward and slams Aqualad out of the way. The daggers cool metal finds their marks ripping through Robin's costume. Blackness threatens to claim him as the ground rushes up to greet the bleeding bird.

"Robin," A blond girl in a green costume shouts, "You'll pay for that Cheshire!" Artemis turns towards the cat mask.

"Now, now girly you'd better watch out. The little birdie's not the only one keeping secrets now is he?" Artemis hesitates with her bow, and Cheshire takes advantages and throws a smoker* on Young Justice.

"Is he okay?" Superboy walks towards the fallen hero, looking uncomfortable as usual. His shirt is torn from the goons' weapons, and his face has ash on it from the fire.

"Rob come on wake up dude, man I am so going to be hosed!" Kid Flash says while running his fingers through his red locks looking panicked.

"Don't worry KF Robin is strong he'll pull through." M'gann walks towards the group having recovered from being unconscious. Superboy puts a protective arm around her figure. M'gann calls the bioship; they all get on, while Superboy carried their youngest member on board.

**Mount Justice 8 pm**

Kid Flash now in his Wally form paces back and forth in the main hall muttering to himself. Superboy was starting at the fuzzy, static on the TV with Megan curled up in his arms. Kaldur was reading a book in a quiet corner, while Artemis had pulled her knees in and was looking extremely guilty.

"It's all my fault, I should have shot Cheshire when I could" She says with tears starting to form.

"No Artemis if fault is to be places it should be on me. I am team leader; I should have not left my back unguarded." Kaldur answers lifting his head from the book. Wally stops pacing looking at the depressed faces of his friends. Batman walks in followed by Black Canary from the Medical Ward.

"I-is he going to be ok?" Wally stammers trying not to break down in front of his friends. Black Canary smiles and walks forward.

"Robin will be fine. One of the daggers pierced his right side but injured no internal organs, thankfully, and the other left a good long scratch on his right arm; it will probably leave a scar."

"So he's not going to die?"

"No he will not, but I have ordered him to take it easy for a week." Batman answers looking as secretive as ever. Suddenly the group hears footsteps behind them

"Hey, you all aren't talking about the mission without me are you?"  
>The team turns suddenly and sees Robin his chest was wrapped with bandages, he had no shirt on; his right arm was bandaged from the elbow to the base of the fingers.<p>

"Robin you're ok! Thank god we were all so worried!" Megan rushes over and hugs the raven with the sunglasses.

"Ungh Megan…to hard…" Robin gasps out; Megan lets go looking scared.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot!" She says blushing deeply.

"Don't…apologize…I…just…need to catch…my breath…" He says breathing kinda heavily.

"Robin you need to rest, go lye down now." Batman gives the bat glare, and surprisingly to the team, Robin didn't flinch. Batman then turns to the rest of the team.

"I am disappointed in your performance, Kid Flash you let the men find your weak spot to easily, Superboy you weren't paying enough attention, M'gann you got distracted allowing Cheshire to throw that grenade, Artemis you hesitated allowing Cheshire to get away, and Kaldur you left your back unguarded. All of your actions could have cost Robin his life, you have failed this mission. I hope you improve or else…" Batman leaves the scolding at that and leaves the cave. All of Young Justice bowed their heads looking miserable.

"Geesh, sorry you guys had to see Daddy Bats." Robin says after a few minutes of silence.

"Daddy?" "Bats?" The team gives the small boy a weird look.

"Oh, that's what I call him when he gets to overprotective of me." Robin says looking bored, suddenly he pulls out a yo-yo and lies on the couch sending the yo-yo up and down.

"Wanna try yo-yo-in?" He asks looking uninterested with the entire scolding. _'Where does this kid get off with acting like a child but treated like an adult!'_ Wally thinks to himself while settling himself on the floor watching Robin zing the yo-yo 'round.

"Hey Robin, during the fight Cheshire mentioned something about secrets. Do you know what she was talking about?" Megan flies over with a plate of cookies. Robin jerks suddenly on the couch and the yo-yo drops from his hand. It lands with an awkward silence following pursuit. Robin jumps up and runs out of the room like every evil person on Earth was chasing him. The team looks at each other with shock clearly displayed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Megan says looking confused.

"No Megan, I think Robin just needs time to himself." Kaldur says while placing his arm on her soldier preventing her from following Robin.

"That's not it; Cheshire said Robin had a secret." Wally says now playing with the discarded yo-yo.

"Hello Megan!" Megan says slapping her palm to her forehead, "It's about his secret identity, why I didn't figure that out sooner who knows."

Meanwhile…  
><em>YJ<em>

_Mary Grayson was finishing up helping her husband John with his outfit she had made._

_Once she was done they turned around to look at the nine year old in the shadows._

"_Okay, Dick, come on out now."_

"_No, I look like a loser." The boy said still hiding in the shadows. _

"_Your mother put a lot of work into the new costumes." His father said trying to get the boy out of the shadows. "Are you going to just stand there?"_

_The boy walked out of the shadows, just enough to be seen by his parents. He tugged on the collar of the outfit. It had green leggings and green boots. The top was red with a few yellow strips. On the left was a black R in a yellow circle. _

"_Is there a reason this costume has to be so," he paused looking for the right word, "Colorful?"_

_His mother walked up to him and kneeled down to eye level. She let a smile come a crossed her face. "Because when I see you up there, Richard, you make me think of a little robin." She put her hand on the R on his costume. _

_He looked at his mom and put an insulted face on. "Ugh, a robin, like the bird? You know kids my age get beat up for nick names like that."_

_His dad walked up next, "How about we call you our flying squirrel, better?"_

_Dick put a smirk on his face. "You know dad I'm not the only one that looks like a loser."_

"_Loser? I'll show you," John Grayson grabbed Mary and Dick pulling them into a bear hug. Making all three of them laugh. _

_They were happy and smiling; at least, for one last time._

_Robin, as Dick Grayson, was standing on top of the trapeze platform. Looking down on the cheering audience; the ring master had already called his parents names and was now announcing his._

_"And now the youngest member of the amazing family," the spotlights fell on him as his parents came back around to catch him. Right as he was about to go there was a snap. Making everyone look up to see the weirs come on done. _

_His mother gasped then looked at her son one last time fear in her eyes. "Dick!" _

_"No!"_…  
><em>YJ<em>

Robin runs he does not know where to, only to get out of that room with his friends. _'They can't know about me, I've never said anything to hint who I am have I?'_ He goes into his temporary room at the cave. That's when he notices _the_ "date"; it is in two days the anniversary of their deaths. He sighs then senses someone behind him; he turns abruptly and see a note:

Two days left to fly, two days until you die.  
>-An old friend or enemy<p>

He grabs the note, his heart racing.

"Rob are you ok? You kinda ran out… whoa dude are you ok?" Wally runs over as Robin collapses onto the floor shaking with his fists clenched.

"Nu vreau să vorbesc."*

"Huh, dude what did you say?" Wally backs up looking nervous.

"Lasă-mă în pace."* Robin points to the door, and Wally leaves instantly.

…

**Mt. Justice 12 pm Midnight**

"_Ha ha little bird your wings are broken soon your mind will be." A man in the shadows walks around him as he struggles._

_"Who are you, what do you want with me!" He shouts while using a hidden mini-knife in his glove to cut through the restraints. Suddenly the lights flash on…_

_"No we can't be here, this doesn't exist!" He was back in the circus that his parents had fallen to their death in. He looks around and sees his friend tied up. He runs over and frees them._

_"Why didn't you stop him Robs." Wally says as a fire begins to appear around them._

_"Robin how could you betray us." Kaldur walks forward shaking his head._

_"You're weak, to young; you don't belong on this team." Superboy appears a scowl on his face._

_"No this isn't happening; it's a dream, NO!" Robin turns and sees Batman standing before him._

_"You are nothing like me; you do not deserve to be my partner. You will die!" Robin cries out and runs runs until the voice comes back._

_"Pity the scared child, how do you not remember your old friend…Ha…Ha…Ha" More faces appear saying he is not worthy, weak, to young. Robin screams…_

"AHHH!" He wakes up in cold sweat, his heart pumping. Robin looks around and realizes it was a bad dream. "Just a dream go back to sleep." He lays down not realizing others had heard him scream.

…

**The next morning, 8 am**

Super stirs his cereal not making a move to eat any of it. "Connor something is bothering you, I can tell, what is on your mind?" Megan flies over looking curious.

"Heard someone scream last night." He answers.

"Really I heard a noise too, but didn't know it was screaming." Megan begins to eat her pancakes. Wally speeds in, looking as peppy as ever, and raids the poor fridge for food to supply his high metabolism.

"Hfve yolv meen Atalis?" he says with a mouthful of food. "Sorry, have you seen Artemis; did you heard that weird noise last night?" Wally asks.

"I think she locked herself in her room after Robin ran out." Megan answers.

"M'gann and I were just talking about that."

"Oh Robin did you…"

"No." Robin says looking irritated, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he had no sleep.

"Dude you look awful!" Wally says as Robin places his head in his hands.

"Wow no one noticed that Mr. Obvious!" Artemis walks in with her costume on, smirking.

"Yeah well maybe some people know how to dress comfortable." Wally fires right back at her.

"Yea Kid Mouth…"

"Would you two stop flirting and get a room already!" Robin shouts at both of them. This of course stunned them to silence, and everyone went back to eating breakfast.

…

**Gotham Academy 8:30**

It was raining that day when Artemis left the cave to go to school. She ran into the front courtyard and slammed into a small figure. Her books went everywhere and the figure…

"Oh you that freshman who took my picture aren't you?" She asks the small boy. He looks up through his soaping wet raven hair and laughs.

"Yes, Richard "Dick" Grayson at your service." He grins and hands her books back.

"Sorry 'bout nearly running you over_" The boy nods and pulls his sleeve lower, but not before Artemis noticed the bandages

"Well bye!" The boy runs off to catch up to a girl with curly red hair.  
><em><br>'What a strange boy, reminds me of Robin in some ways.'_ Artemis thought as she raced to get to homeroom as the late bell rang.

…

_ 'Ugh why does school take so long?'_ Artemis thought to herself as she walked towards the bus station. Of course she just had to walk through the worst part of Gotham to get there. She kept walking down the dismal street when she heard a lot of commotion.

"Hey get your hands off of me, I told you my dad doesn't do ransom money!"  
><em>'No way that can't be Dick Grayson, oh gods, he's in trouble.'<em> Artemis rushes to help but when she gets there all she sees is a pile a guys with a little rich boy brushing invisible dirt off himself.

"Uh, hi Artemis, I can take care of myself. Been kidnapped so many times my dad paid to have me trained in different martial arts." Dick was bleeding and his school uniform was torn.

"You're hurt, let me…"

"No I'm fine I can have Alfred clean me up. Bye!" Dick runs off and Artemis heads to the transfer pod to get to the cave. She gets changed along the way, when she gets there…

"ROBIN?"

**Ha you must hate me for leaving a cliffy, but guess what I DON'T care I've worked my but off on this and it's six pages long on word woot go me. Anyway review and I might let Robin live.**

**Robin: Wait I thought I was your favorite character!**

**Me: Yes but I love tragic endings so review and save a life. MUAHAHA so sue me, or don't I don't have anything of value to you. -looks at Robin evily- except him he's valuable right Robi-poo?**

**-Robin runs away…-**

*Smoke grenade

*I don't want to talk

*Leave me alone


	2. 2 Days 2 Fly 2 Days 2 Die

**Ok here's the next chapter, it starts off with Robin's POV then goes to the general POV, please review.**

**Robin: Please or she might kill me later! AGH I am too young to die.**

**Me: Oh be quiet, that was to get them to review, I'm probably not going to kill you… yet.**

**Robin: 0_0 help**

_Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue don't got any money…_

Chapter 2 – Because I couldn't find a name for it…. I have the name in the Chapter selection tell me if you like it and I'll change it here.

**Abandoned Alleyway in Gotham 3:00 pm**

"ROBIN!" I look up and see Artemis in her full costume glory.

"În cazul în care ... ceea ce ... care ... oh!*" I stop realizing that I was speaking Romanian.

"Your lip is bleeding; your clothes look like you were mauled by a rabid tiger! What happened to you?" I reach up and feel the crimson droplets sliding down my swollen, bruised face. I feel a sudden jab of pain behind my domino mask. I reach up and realize I was worse off than I had originally thought.

"Arte get traught, I am unfortunately mune to getting hurt. I am human so I'm bound to get injured sometimes." I take in silent amusement as Artemis' mouth drops to the ground.

"B-but you're the Boy Wonder, you can't get hurt!" I wince as I run my bloody dirty hands looking for anymore injuries that may need medical attention. Failing to find any I stand up and head over to the teleporter only to see another note:

One day left little birdy for you to fly, one day left until you dye

-T.Z.

"Robin? Is something up? Why are you shaking? ROBIN?" I feel vertigo beginning to claim me; I grip the note in my hands and head over to the teleporter. Artemis follows me as the cave announces my arrival.

"Recognized Robin B01." As soon as the cave comes in view I begin to panic, I rush to my room hoping no one saw the note. I do not hear Artemis cry my name out with worry and shock on it. I run and slam the door locking it behind me…

…

**Mt. Justice 3:32 pm**

Everyone had heard Artemis scream Robin's name, so they rushed to see what was wrong. By the time they got there all they saw was Artemis looking extremely freaked out.

"You ok? What's wrong with Robs? Did something happen?" Kid Flash rushes in with his hands full of cookies.

"No but Robin I think had a panic attack near the teleporter, I found him unconscious next to it, apparently there was a note but I was to worried about Robin to open it."

"Robin just needs time to relax, everyone knows that Gotham is a seriously messed up city." Kaldur says placing a comforting hand on Artemis' trembling soldier.

"No Kaldur, this was different, I only caught a glimpse of the note but it looked like a death threat, it was signed by T.Z. whoever that is."

"T.Z. anyone know a person with the initials of T.Z. and has a grudge against Robin?" Megan says flying over after hearing all the commotion, Superboy as always was not contributing just listening to everyone argue.

"No Megan, maybe we should contact Batman, he knows all of Gotham's messed up and jailbirds, doesn't he?"

"Sure and I'll try to get Robs to talk, he always tells me everything." With that Wally speeds off to find Robin.

…

**Robin's Room later that day**

"Rob are you ok?" Wally looks around the dark room, he notices a figure outlined hunched over a desk. Wally walks over and realizes that the figure is Robin. Robin was shaking and looking really pale, so Wally places a hand on his soldier and says,

"Dude you can trust us, we're getting Batman over here as I speak. So what's up with this mysterious note Arte told us about? Was it a love letter?" Of course if Wally was serious the world would end so he can't be.

"No, and I am not going to say what it said until Batman gets here, it's something personal to both of us…" Robin stands up straight and looks Wally in the eyes looking dead serious. "And I do not want any of you under no circumstances, unless Batman says so, to try and find out what's going on."

"Ok dude, but why did you have a panic attack, was the note really that bad?"

"Yes, and the person who sent it is even worse…" Wally realized that Robin sounded muffled, and saw an almost invisible trail of tears.

"Er, I'm going to see if Batman is here yet, bye." Wally races off not sure on how to solve the group's youngest member's problem.

…

"What are you calling me about Young Justice; I'm in the middle of a jail break crime." Batman's face on the screen didn't look to happy.

"It's about Robin…"

"What about Robin, is he hurt, in danger, or sick?" The team had never seen Batman look genuinely concerned for the raven boy.

"No Sir, Robin had a kinda panic attack after he found a note on the Gotham teleporter. I believe it was a death threat." Artemis steps forward.

"Robin gets death threats all the time if that's it then-"

"No the note was signed by someone with the initials of T.Z." Batman's face blanches he looks at the team with shock.

"Alfred, call Batgirl and tell her to meet me at Sector C. We have a situation code 10."

"Yes Sir, I shall do that right away." Says a man sounding remotely British.

"Tell Robin to scan the note and send it to Alfred right away, he'll know what I mean." Batman's face disappears on the screen and all of the Team looks worried. Wally rushes in looking really freaked out.

"Whoa Wally, what's going on you look like you've seen a ghost." Megan says holding up her hands.

"Robin was crying I was shocked Batman contact looked really freaked out and I don't know what but Robin was looking really freaked out and a lot of other things! HE was crying." Wally says really fast.

"What?"

"I went to talk to Robin, and found him crying kinda, but he told me to tell everyone not to get involved unless Batman said to."

"Crying, Robin, Wally are you sure you saw this, for all we know you could have a concussion from the last battle." Kaldur walks forward, since he was team leader had his serious voice on.

"Yes! So did you guys call Bats?"

"Yes, but he said nothing about the note but told us to tell Robin to scan it and send it to some guy called Alfred."

"I'll do that right now, thanks for telling me." Robin walks into the room holding a white note in is hand. He walks over to the main computer and hacks it of course, and begins to scan it.

"…"

"What? Are you guys ok, did you contact Batman what did he say?" Robin looks over at the silent team.

"Uh…" Was all Wally could manage, just then the cave announces the arrival of Batman and Batgirl who both walk in.

"Oh hey Babs, what'cha doing here. I thought you went solo after I did?" Robin turns to face his mentor and a girl who dressed exactly like Batman.

"Robin I swear next time you call me Babs I'm going to Ugh!" The girl walks forwards and hugs Robin.

"Whoa dude, you know Batgirl!" Wally was genuinely amazed, I mean he had heard about Batgirl but never got to meet her. The girl walks forwards and looks at the team.

"So you finally got together a team Robin? It's been awhile since we used to work together hasn't it?" Wally's mouth drops open.

"Wally shut your mouth you look like the village idiot." Robin remarks causing Wally to stare at him with his mouth dropped open.

"Why didn't you tell me you worked with Batgirl? Man dude you've been holding out on me!"

"Really Wally, sometimes I wonder how you even manage to go to school, HE WORKS WITH BATMAN so it is obvious that Batgirl would be included!" Artemis slaps Wally upside the head.

"Ow, that was uncalled for lady!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen the amazing MR. OBVIOUS!"

"Cut it out you two and get a room." Superboy interjects preventing the couple from beating each other up.

"Wow Robin, you forgot to mention the part about your team being funny. Anyway, where's this note that Alfred told me about?" Robin hands Babs the note, she gasps and looks downright like she was going to pass out.

"_He _got out of JAIL?"

"Apparently yes, not that _anyone_ bothered to _tell_me about this Batman!" Robin glares at his mentor.

"It's a surprise to both of us Robin, last time I checked he was still captured. Batgirl you need to have a talk with the P.D. especially Mr. Gordon about keeping jail breaks a secret from me."

"Of course."

"Um would someone please tell me what's going on, who is this _He _you keep mentioning in second person and what does he have against Robin!" Wally says hoping to get an answer, sadly none of the Bat family did.

"Batgirl Robin go to Sector C now." Batman says turning to his two partners of crime fighting.

"Cya all later. Robin you coming or what, oh and I call shotgun on the Batmobile." Batgirl says running to the teleporter.

"No way I am his official partner I get seat automatically!" Robin chases her out of the cave.

"So are you going to tell him?" Superman appears on the screen just as Robin had left.

"He will be told when he is ready Clark." Batman replies before leaving without another word.

"Wait tell Robin what? Superman what were you talking about, who is this T.Z. guy?" Wally races to the screen but Superman had already vanished from view.

"Uh, I think I might know who this T.Z." Artemis walks forward holding a scrap of old newspaper. "I found this in the hall in front of Robin's room." She gives the paper scrap to Kaldur who passes it on until everyone had read it.

_Young child Richard "Dick" Grayson world renowned child of the Flying Graysons was orphaned when Tony Zucco a crime boss murdered his parents. He was luckily taken in by billionaire of Gotham Bruce Wayne and is currently going to Gotham Academy. Tony Zucco had scared many families into giving him money for "Protection." Batman and his newest partner Robin defeated the man and threw him in jail. Nothing is known about R_…

The page ended at R the rest was so old that the words were incomprehensible; there was a picture of a small boy with raven hair standing next to a tall man in a fancy suit. The team look at each other with shock to see a face so similar to Robin's in the front page.

"You don't think this could be Robin do you?" Megan asks looking surprised.

"No way, this kid is probably depressed and sad, while Robin is always smiling and happy." Wally says defiantly.

"That's not true Wally; Dick Grayson goes to my school. I've had conversations with him and he's actually pretty happy most of the time. The other times he's quiet and shy." Artemis juts in angrily.

"Hence the words _shy_, when has Robin ever been shy?" Kaldur questions the group.

"They share similarities in physical attributes but that does not make them the same person." Superboy adds on.

"I can't believe that poor child, loosing both of his parents at that age. He must be so sad whenever he thinks about them." Megan says looking sadly at the newspaper clipping.

"So Artemis tell us everything you know about this "Dick" guy. Maybe if we found out more about him, it will lead us to why Robin has been acting weirdly." Wally cuts in looking suspicious.

"Dick Grayson is a mathlette, shy, kind, smart, has a very high IQ, lives with a billionaire though he rarely pulls the rich kid attitude card around most people, hangs out with the daughter of the Gotham City Police Department Barbra Gordon, and is very good at acrobatics and martial arts since he gets kidnapped so many times for ransom money. Oh he told me earlier today when I found him surround by a pile of thugs that his dad never pays ransom and that Batman usually rescues him if it gets to extreme." Artemis says in one long breath. "There Kid Curious happy?"

"Wow, that dude is a total-" Unfortunately he was elbowed hardly by Superboy to get him to shut up.

"Didn't anyone teach you manners Kid Mouth."

"I was going to say nerd not anything offensive!"

"OH yea like calling someone a nerd wouldn't make them offended!"

"Shut it Baywatch."

"Make me, Green Arrow's Niece my ass!" After Wally said that there was an awkward silence.

Suddenly the screen goes fuzzy and they see Robin tied to a platform, with Batman and Batgirl unconscious tied to spinning tables.

"Hello Young Justice and the Justice League, if you ever want to see Robin alive again I suggest you pay up 15 million dollars by tomorrow. The little birdie can't take much more of this bad situation before his mind is destroyed along with the rest of him." They watch as Robin regains consciousness and looks down, he screams and begins to hyperventilate before passing out again. "Aww is the little birdie afraid of hights, I don't think so. 15 million by tomorrow at 12 pm Midnight or the little bird's wings break."

"NO!"

"What do we do?"

"Calm down, I'm sure we can figure this out."

"Dude we need to save him right now!"

"Wally stop freaking out you're going to pass out from hyperventilating like Robin did!"

**So how did you like that little interesting end? I bet that got your bones shaking. **

**Robin: You're cruel. **

**Me: I know but I haven't killed you yet have I?**

**Robin: Key word _Yet_!**

**Me: If you don't want Robin here to die a painful death, review oh and favoriting is not a bad idea either.**

**Robin: -gasp- You monster they'll never favorite you never!**

**Me: 2 people have thank you DickKaylienluv4ever and Witch08 for being those 2 favorites. **

**SO please read and review and hope that Robbie here doesn't die… MUAHAHA now you all who read and review get invisible BatCookies made by the Dark Knight himself yummy! I'm not sure if he makes good cookies, maybe Alfred did?  
>Dark Knight: WHO said my cookies are yummy!<strong>

**Me: -yelp- !**

**Robin: SHE DID SHE DID SHE DID -points to me-**

**Me: Bye for now got to go before Daddy Bats cuts my head off - runs away and gets hit by a spaceship-**

**Random dude on sidewalk: Now what are the chances of that happeneing?**

* Where… what… who… oh!


	3. The Final Act

**Ok, I am back from my school's Washington D.C. Trip and have a new chappy for ya. Please Review; if you don't review I don't get inspiration. The italics at the beginning are a memory from Batgirl's point of view BTW. Oh and Robby-poo has something to say to y'all.**

**Robin: Ack! Don't let her control you! She's evil I tell you evil!**

**Me: Aww, thanks –kisses Robin- I've wanted to do that for a long time!**

**Mad Physco Fan Girls: Oh no she didn't GET HER!**

**Me: Bye read story now –runs away dragging Robin with me!-**

_Disclaimer: Young Justice is mine NOT!_

Chapter 3 The Final Act

**Haley's Circus Tent Next Day 12 noon**

"_Do you get scared sometimes?" The younger sidekick looks up at her.  
>"Why? Are you scared?" She asks back.<br>"No and don't rephrase the question." He snaps back.  
>"Yes I do sometimes."<em>

'Weird that I remembered that specific memory of Robin and I' Batgirl thinks to herself before shouting at the lump before her.

"Robin wake up, are you ok do you need medical help?" Batgirl cries out to the broken figure of Robin lying on the rock hard floor of the Big Top. The boy shifts his position so he is facing the ginger, his face is swollen and bloody with a black eye starting to form; his left ankle is twisted in a way that cannot be correct.

"Babs? It hurts so bad, being here, not seeing them rush up to me. I don't know i-i-if I can stand this much longer." Robin says in a voice so quiet that even Superboy would have a hard time understanding what he said.

"Don't call me Babs first of all, and second you're the Boy Wonder. If anyone can get us out of this-"

"Which they can't-"

"-it would be you Robin." Batgirl finishes.

"Awe look at that boys, the bat brats are trying to comfort each other, well sorry chicky it ain't happening today that you escape. Right now your hopeless friends are brining me 15 million dollars. You don't want to know what I'm going to do if they-"

"-don't give you the money you'll kill me blah blah blah, I think everyone here knows the usual routine of a bad guy Zucco." Robin blurts in. Zucco's face turns red and he points to Robin.

"Tie him back up on the platform, I could use a pick-me-up of a boy in pain."

"NO, don't please no…" Robin cries out as Strongman flings him over his soldier and reties him back to the trapeze platform. Batgirl struggles, and realizes that the ropes holding her in place were loose. Tony Zucco leaves with his goons; Batgirl manages to slip her arms and legs out of her restraints.

"Here Batman let me cut you-"

"No, you need to escape while Zucco is occupied. You may be Robin and mine's last chance of freedom." Batman shakes his head while saying this.

"But we need to get you free so that you can kick butt and get Robin off that platform!"

"Go, that's an order!"

Batgirl runs off with slight tears coming out of her eyes, running to the only people who could help her.

…

**Mount Justice 12 Noon**

"So where do we find them?" Wally says looking at the main computer running his hand through his already messed up red locks.

"Stop worrying KF I looked up Zucco's records and found that he targets circus people for most of his crimes." Kaldur says looking at the files of Tony Zucco.

"_Circus_ people? Really, aren't there like _20_ millionaires in Gotham; he goes after the not extremely wealthy _circus_people? What is he mad?" Wally says looking really shocked.

"Not exactly, according to this, Zucco comes from a family of circus folk himself. And it is Gotham we are talking about Kid Genius!" Artemis looks up from the newspaper articles she'd swiped from Robin's room.

"Yea, but what does kidnapping Robin and brining him to the circus have to do with the Circus?" Wally was totally flabbergasted at the whole idea.

"I don't know, but I do know where to find Robin Batman and girl. He's at Haley's circus." Artemis stands up and everyone follows pursuit to the bioship to rescue their friend.

…

**Gotham City 4pm**

"Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, and Miss M?" Batgirl runs towards the now surround by mobsters Young Justice Team. They gasp as the mob closes in.

"Git you mangy mutts they ain't your territory, now get your $$es out of hare before I call the Batman!" Hearing this, the mob scatters before Batgirl and runs back to the lurking shadows.

"Batgirl! Oh you cannot believe how relived we are to see you!" Wally rushes forwards and trips over a stray soda can in the process.

"Not now, we don't have much time. I managed to escape from Zucco, but-"

"But what? Is Robin injured to the point of death, has he gone mentally insane! Tell us!" Wally begins to hyperventilate at the thought of his best friend and younger brother in a starched white straight-jacket in a cushioned room.

"KF calm down before you pass out, you'll be no help to Rob in that shape." Superboy awkwardly places a hand on the worried teen's soldier. Kid Flash looks up at Superboy with shock; he removes his hand immediately after that.

"Thanks Supey, I needed that."

"Ok so where's Robin and how did you get those gangsters to go away?" Artemis walks forwards with her green bow drawn.

"Easy Robin in civies was kidnapped by a gang, and Batman rescued him and ever since then if you tell the gangs you know Batman they'll leave you alone."

"Ok so let's go find Robs before his time is up." Aqualad turns towards Batgirl. "Lead the way since you obviously know your way around better than we do." Batgirl begins to lead them to where Robin was waiting with earnest.

**Haley's Circus 6pm**

"No! Nu Bruce vă rugăm să nu mor, nici nu-i nimeni, dar le!*" Robin cries out on the platform after Tony Zucco had given the poor boy a fairly good beating. Robin's face looked like someone had painted it black and blue with red streaks in different places. Robin's arms and legs where a bloody mess of cloth and skin, and his left ankle was defiantly broken now.

"Let him go you b$tr&** (not a username just a swear word cutter outer)**, or so god help me when I get free I will beat the living daylights out of you Zucco" Batman growls and struggles to break free. He had seen Zucco's henchies inject fear gas on Robin and for the past two hours had watched him suffer.

"Shut the bloody #e! up you overgrown black S.O.B.!" Zucco sends his henchman the Lion tamer over and he whips Bruce several times until he passes out again.

"Boss, what should we do next with the boy up top?" Strongman walks forwards cracking his knuckles and grinning with a sort of evil gleam in his eyes.

"Do whatever makes you happy, right now I need to find that other bat brat before she finds help."

"It's a little late for that Zucco, and trust me you're going to need five years of mental assistance when I'm through with you!" Batgirl walks in with the rest of Young Justice by her side.

"I am so going to beat you to a pulp for what you've done to Rob!" Wally rushes in and lands a punch on Zucco's face breaking his nose. Seeing the swollen lump with the rouge droplets pouring down his gangy face Wally grins all the way to both ears. A true smile that even the Joker couldn't match.

"Get them you worthless lumps!" Zucco cries to his henchmen.

Strongman rips a bar out from the stands and walks towards the crowd; Lion Tamer takes his whip out and manages to land a hit on Miss Martian. The juggler throws his knives into the already chaotic battle landing a few hits. Batgirl makes her way up to Robin who is tied to the trapeze platform screaming his head off talking in total rubbish.

"Daidksht sosid doaishsi!" He screams mumbling and struggling against Batgirl's strong grip.

"Robin stop struggling, I am here to help you. I'm not going to hurt you I need you to trust me!"

"No pain? Trust you? Promise you won't hurt me..?" Robin says in a voice that sounds like a child who has to often been beaten for no reason. He turns his bloodied face towards her, tears streaming by the dozens causing clean lines to appear on it.

"I promise." and she meant it.

…

"Back off of my son you overgrown piece of $h!% oh man I am so going to kill you for what you did to Robin!" Batman slams Tony Zucco's already beaten form into a wall and begins to punch him in the face. Zucco screams for mercy but recives none in the already pissed off beyond redemption Batman.

"Whoa Bats calm down, the battle's already over, we won." Kid Flash rushes up and pulls him away from the whimpering form that used to be Zucco.

"Batman you need to see this, it's Robin and it is not good." Batgirl calls out from the main tent.

Batman walks over to the curled up form of his adopted son. Robin moves his head over and sees him. He screams and begins to struggle to get away from everyone. The entire group could see the face of a person who has been pushed beyond the limits of repair and has sunken into the cruel pits of insanity right alongside the firey pits of hell.

"Robin it's ok nothing bad is going to happen, I promise I'll get you help." Batman says sternly yet with a tone of deep sympathy for his son.

"So much pain… can't get rid of the images!" Robin begins to cry shaking and stuttering trying to get rid of the miserable raking pain of fear.

'You have nothing to fear but fear itself' a voice in his head says, of course it doesn't help but it's a good phrase anyway for a person to remember in times like this. **(Franklin Delano Roosevelt was a wise guy so listen to him for goodness sakes, I know in times of fear I do A/N)**

"He's going to need a few weeks in a mental hospital to help him get over this isn't he?" Batgirl walks over with the rest of Young Justice. They all look solemnly at the broken and bleeding form of their friend and family.

"Yes, yes he is. We will all be there to help him, and nothing could make us not." Megan walks over.

"Let's get him out of here while there is still daylight."

**Ok I am totally aware of how short this is, but I wanted to get this off my desktop and onto Fanfiction. I promise there will be one more chapter but who knows what will happen.  
>Robin: YOU MADE ME GO MENTALLY INSANE!<strong>

**Me: Yes got a problem with that –holds up an embarrassing picture of Robin-**

**Robin: Nope not at all, actually you can kill me -tries to grab photo but I run away laughing eviliy-**

**Me: You want this the get all your friends to review!**

**Robin: This website doesn't even exist on Earth-16 How on earth am I going to get them to review!**

**Me: Good point, if that's true then how are you here right now? **

**Robin: -gulp- **************

**Well keep reading and thanks to everyone who favorited, and added me to their alerts. It is well appreciated. **

*No please Bruce don't die, no not them anyone but them


	4. Epilogue

**Ok this is the last chapter, it will be short. Thank you to Anym, Dcatbob, DickKaylienluv4ever, dreamwritergoddess, and Witch08 for favoriting this story. Also thanks to Aspen33, Dcatbob, and Pokefan291 for adding me to their alert lists. I hope you liked this story because I certainty loved writing it!**

**Robin: I'm not going to die now am I?**

**Me: No you are defiantly going to stay alive sweaty pie!**

**All the Fan girls in the world: YAY!**

**Me: Well here's the last chapter to wrap up this very fine story. **

**Robin: She does not own Young Justice and if you sue her she may kill me so please don't!**

Epilogue

It was a fine day, the sun was shining the birds were singing and Robin was out of the hospital. Young Justice was waiting with earnest in Mount Justice to see their friend once again. Megan and Superboy had put up decorations, while Kaldur and Artemis had baked for a change. Wally had gotten a whole bunch of random junk that he knew Robin would love. They all waited.

**"Recognized Batman 02."** Batman walks in…

**"Recognized Robin B01"** Robin walks in and gets ambushed by his anxious friends.

"Robin how are you doing? Was your stay at the hospital ok?" Megan asks

"Yea it was-"

"Dude, you can't believe how happy it is to see you again. Life was dull without you laughing or pulling a trick on someone!" Wally says throwing his arm around the already stunned raven haired boy.

"Thanks I-"

"It's nice to see you" Superboy says with much prodding from Megan

"Nice to see you Supey." Robin who was already out of breath from so many people hugging manages to squeeze out and see all the video games Wally had collected.

"WHOA no way Dude! How did you get this stuff, some of it isn't even on market yet!" Robin as any 13 year old would do runs over and begins looking at all of the games with large eyes.

"I had some help curtsey of_ the _Batman."

"You? Really? Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Batman bought videogames." Robin looks at his dark clothed mentor and sees a smile playing on his face.

"And only Robin could make the Batman smile!" Batgirl walks into the room holding a plate of various sugary items.

"Babs! No way this is the best welcome back I've ever gotten. Now let's play some games. Bet I could beat both Wally and Supey with my eyes blindfolded." Robin rushes over to the game set and turns it on.

"You're on little man, no one beats the Wallinator!"

"Wallinator geesh Baywatch come up with a better name." Artemis smirks.

"Shut it Arrowhead."

"Walls calm down and pick your loosing player." Robin says from the couch, Superboy had already picked his and they were waiting for Wally to come join.

"You mean winning player after I kick your whelmed can!" Wally rushes over.

'Today is a good day, and nothing can change that. I got friends and family to help me through anything.' Robin thinks to himself as he begins to play. The day was good for everyone.

The End

**I'm so sorry it's a sappy ending but I couldn't help adding some fluff into it. So how did you like that? Read and review and tell me what you thinks. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read my stories and liked them. Keep on reading my amazing fans. Oh batcookies for anyone who does review.  
>Robin: Can I have one?<br>Me: No.  
>Robin: BATMAN SHE'S NOT LETTING ME EAT YOUR COOKIES!<br>Me: Uh oh bye until I write again! –runs off with the plate of cookies only to have Robin pull a ninja move and pin me to the ground.-  
>Robin:- eats a cookie while sitting on top of Infinite Alpha-Omega 1- Sweet victory. –laughs- <strong>

**Me: Ok lets go to commercial break before the Bats comes**

**GOES TO COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**ADIOS AMIGOS ET AMIGAS!**


End file.
